


Dance of an Angel - Kinktober Day Four - (Quefish)

by Blackrayvn



Series: Kinktober [4]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Come Swallowing, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowleys Cock, Dancing, F/M, Fucking, Kissing, Lapdance, Sex, Stripping, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cumming, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Crowley has been asleep for a month.Upon waking he finds a note that hisAngel has done something for himThat's taken weeks to prepare.Kinktober Quefish - Lapdace/Striptease
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950499
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	Dance of an Angel - Kinktober Day Four - (Quefish)

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Four 2020  
> Provided Ques by Quefish
> 
> Please excuse any typos for the moment out camping in a tent and writing on my phone...will fix when I get back

**Dance of an Angel - Kinktober Day Four (Quefish)**

Crowley woke up from a relatively long, approximately a month-long nap, but he was up now and wanted to see his Angel. Using the name Angel with the word ~his~ hit differently. It wasn't that he didn't like it; it was more along the lines of Crowley loving it.

Slithering out of bed, Crowley proceeded to get in the shower. The hot water always felt wonderful to Crowley; it melted the ice that always seemed to infiltrate his bones when he slept for too long.

As he stepped out and dragged himself to get a coffee, he noticed a white piece of paper on his counter. Cocking an eyebrow, he picked it up and read it.

~My Dearest AJC,

I have checked on you a few times, made sure the plants were watered and loved. I have a surprise for you; please come to the shop.

  
I made a huge change just for the occasion. I have been working on it for weeks.

Love,  
AZF~

Crowley read the note more than a dozen times before placing it back down on the counter.

”Everytime he plans something in secret I end up having to rescue him.”

Crowley spoke aloud to no one but his plants, only because they lived with him. Rolling his eyes he knew it would take weeks of discipline to get the plants back in order, it always did after Aziraphale cared for them. He was after all a being of love.

Crowley tried phoning, no answer. This tugged on his worry of something having had gone wrong, Aziraphale, after all, was the master of things going wrong. Rather than worry, Crowley drove to the bookshop.

The bookshop looked fine from the road. No fire or flames, he could see books in the front window; the only thing that seemed off was the general feeling of a somewhat larger than usual miracle having been miracled.

Stepping out of the car and up the curb, Crowley went to open the door finding another little note stating to come in and sit down. Whatever miracles were done allowed the bookshop to open for him. Cautiously Crowley entered the shop only to find it dark.

Crowley took in the darkness letting his eyes adjust. There were no books anywhere; the only items present we're a chair, looking more like his throne, and the couch. Doing what the note said, he sat in the chair, taking one last glance around.

”What the fuck?”

The darkness lifted just enough to be to make out the room, still no books, but as the music started to play, a figure came into his view. He could tell it was facing away from him, but as they started to move with the music he finally was able to tell that it was female.

Had the angel set him up with a female? Not that he had any issues with anyone, he was a temptation demon after all but they had just started having fun. He'd wait long enough to say thank you but no and leave.

Whoever was in the room slowly started crawling towards him with a feline grace, with a twist she stood back up. Standing, it walked, it moved with unnatural grace, he watched her spin on the ball of her barefoot, dropping to the floor she crawled on all fours closer to him, before standing back up.

Crowley could make out the very long platinum blond hair as it swung out twirling with it's owner as she danced. Silver chains we're attached to her ankles, her wrists, adorned with gold and jewels.

The light lit the stardust that shimmered as she moved covering her. Using the chains as though they were an extension of her arms she spun the around her. Crowley swept his gaze over her form finding her thighs and shape desirable, bending backward, her hands landed on the floor, her legs followed pulling her up and over. Landing without a sound she twisted on her feet turning to face him, still a slight distance away.

Crowley found himself entranced, without the love that flowed off her. Love, that's what he felt. Realizing who he was watching and in what form. Aziraphale. The music continued, and so did her dance. Her body painted with scrollwork, sheet white and silver shifts of cloth draped on her hourglass figure.

A collar white and silver adorned with Crowleys ebony snake dangled from it. Silver stardust strands dangled from the collar adorning her collarbone. Aziraphales hips swayed back and forth, twisting up, down, and switching. Spinning her hair flowed out from her in a cloak of white curls adorned with silver rings.

The bookshop overflowed with Aziraphales love, causing Crowley to readjust in his seat. Not taking his eyes off of the deliciously tempting angel in front of him dancing, for him. Crowley let his wings stretch out behind him, as he sat back in his chair.

Aziraphales full lips turned into a wicked grin, she spun again, her hair whipped out around her, letting her pure white wings unfurl from her back. Beautiful wings opener letting every color the rainbow play within the light of the room, stardust flicking off her wings creating a start sky around heR.

Silver had been painted on her wings decorating them, jewels placed here and there on the whitest of feathers. There was nothing as beautiful to Crowley than Aziraphale and those particular wings.

Aziraphales dance shifted into something slower, seductive, the love changed, slower, more needful, directed towards Crowley. As she spun again and her hair flew out, her wings pushed her up, and into the air in that spin, Crowley no longer noticed the room, only her.

He watched her dance in the air, the rest of the space occupied with each other, he lost track of time, until she landed in front of him. Her hair falling around him, on him, Crowley lifted his hand and twirled a lock around his finger, Aziraphale always had the softest of hair, her scent intoxicating, vanilla, coco and something that was entirely Aziraphale.

She twisted in front of him, her hair turning as it pulled off of his body, she stood barefoot between Crowleys legs facing away from him. Aziraphales hips swayed in front of him, her dance continuing, slowly she dipped her body grazing the inside of his legs, crowley watched wanting to touch.

Aziraphale bent back her head and her body rested against Crowleys shoulder. Her body undulated against him, dragging out a growl from his chest, grinding her body against his lap. She took her fingers and intertwined them with Crowleys. Moving his hands to her hips, letting him feel her move against him. Slowly sliding them up her sides, over her stomach, over her chest and up to her neck.

Removing her fingers from his, leaving his hand on her neck. White hair covered him like a blanket, in his hands, a very wanton angel who was grinding against his very interested cock. A principality giving themselves over to a demon in the most tempting way.

Crowley couldn't help his thoughts of how Azirphale would have made an amazing temptress, she had definitely had tempted him.

Instinctively he needed to dominate the angel his hand slowly tightened, he heard the wanton gasp from her lips. Aziraphale body rolled against Crowley, pushing her hips back against his very aroused bulge that was in her back, she dragged her hips back and forth against him, his hand tightened, with a moan.

Crowley brought his free hand to her hip, forgetting how the size difference she was in this made her small in Crowleys hands, far from thin, all curves and softness. Crowley shifted his himself up slightly against her, rocking her hips against him again, with more of a downward grind.

Aziraphales hips ground against him in a circle, letting them slide back and forth again. Crowley grabbed her, his hands on her hips, pulling her up, onto his lap, one leg on either side of his. Keeping her legs slightly apart, letting his hands slide down her stomach, teasingly lower, his fingers brushed over her already waiting effort, fingers touched over her clit, feeling her arch against his chest.

Crowley grinned sliding against her with a little more pressure, gasping her hands grasped his legs. Sliding his fingers under the shifts of material he pulled dropping them to the floor. Feeling her cover his fingers in her wetness, she trembled in his arms, he slid his fingers inside of her and curled them, her gasp was audible music to his ears.

Crowley felt the love within Aziraphale, love became desire, need and want. Crowley wrapped his hand gently around her throat pulling her back against him, tightening his grip, sliding his fingers against her and within her, driving her to an edge, driving her mad, Crowley wanted nothing more than to make his angel fall apart under him.

Feeling the fluttering pulse in Aziraphales neck, Crowley pulled her neck further back his lips kissed and bit into that pulse, she writhed under his playing. Crowleys fingers rubbed against her clit before sliding into her and curling rubbing against the one spot that had her seeing stars, his teeth bit harder into her neck as he made her come against his fingers.

Aziraphale called out Crowleys name as she came. Crowly listened to his name, only making him want fuck her for all Aziraphale was worth. His hands gripped her hips and turned her around in his lap, looking with an eyebrow raised, she was still panting and tried to look down, Crowley tilted her head back to look into his eyes.

Eyes of gold starred back at her, eyes she could never forget, eyes that she had loved since the Garden, and he had just made her cum around his fingers. Crowley's eyes were lust-filled and hazy, pupils were blown looking wantonly at his angel; they looked at each other...

"Fuck it."

Crowley pulled her to him devouring her mouth, leaving her dizzy, Crowley was already too far gone with need. Aziraphale answered in return by kissing him back with as much want and passion as Aziraphale was giving her. Grinding her hips down against his hardness, circling them dragging out moans from Crowley.

Aziraphale pulled the tartan bow that held her top on, letting it fall to the floor in the pile. Crowley's hands slid over his angel as she slid down to the floor on her knees, breaking the kiss. Her hands quickly made away with any undergarments that she was wearing, with the help of Crowley. Sliding her hands up Crowleys legs snapping his cloths away.

Before Crowley could do anything, her mouth was already wrapped around him, her nose was pushed into his pelvic bone. Gagging herself on his cock, her divinty wrapping around the base of him, tingling him with her tongue as she slid up and down his length with her lips.

Pulling entirely off him, licking her lips and squeezing around him. She looked up with her eyes ablaze before locking eyes and slowly sliding down him and into her throat, she swallowed and pressed with her tongue, an intense suction on him and pulling up had him calling out her name, Aziraphale drank all of him, pulling back her tongue licking the cum from her lips.

Abruptly she was pulled up and onto Crowleys lap, she locked eyes with Crowley, neither had to say anything, they said enough without words, Aziraphale fingers traveled her stomach, pulling any remaining items from her he left her open for him. Crowley definitely wanted Aziraphale.

Her hands touched the sides of Crowleys face, pressing his cheek in Aziraphales hands, going through all this for him he was going to make sure she sure as Hell felt it. She raised herself over him and slowly slid him into her.

Crowleys head fell onto her chest, as she took him all in one deliberately tormenting movement, he growled lowly and pulled his nails down her back, she ground her hips into him, pushing him deeper into her.

Crowley pushed up into her with each time she ground down into him, they were both panting, it was slow, it was torture, it was everything. Her hands reached behind Crowleys back, clawing him until her fingers found his wings. Latching her hands onto his wings at his spine, he moaned, his mouth found her neck and bit hard.

Aziraphale whimpered against the bite, and rode him harder, she was so close, she had to have him cum with her.

”Please, Crowley, please...cum with me."

Pushing into her harder with a snap of his hips, his hands grinding her lower onto his cock as she moaned, her fingers, clawing into his feathers, wings wrapping around her as he pushed her over the edge, and he came inside her. Black and white feathers flitted throughout the bookshop, Aziraphale let her head rest on Crowley's shoulder.

”So, weeks, hmm?”

”I thought you might like a change, and that I may not be as graceful as you, but I can move you to temptation as well, my dear.”

”Yes, that is definitely something I would like again, in any form Angel.”

”Your wish is my desire.”


End file.
